1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction printer, a printing system including the multifunction printer, and a still image printing program to be used for the multifunction printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been hitherto known, in which a piece of still image data of a desired scene is extracted from a piece of movie image data composed of a plurality of pieces of still image data arranged in a chronological order, and an image of the still image data (still image) is printed on a printing medium. For example, an image output device, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,470 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-264660), temporarily stores a plurality of pieces of still image data (frames) contained in movie image data. When an instruction to print a still image is inputted by the remote control operation by a user, a plurality of (for example, two) still images, which are disposed in the vicinity of the time at which the printing instruction is inputted, are displayed on a screen. Further, when an image, which is to be printed, is specified from the plurality of displayed images by the remote control operation by the user, the data of the specified image is outputted to an image-forming device (for example, a color printer).
However, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,470 has the following problem. That is, if any defective portion (unfavorite point for the user) is present in only a part of a still image, for example, such that a person is photographed at that moment with eyes closed in the selected image selected by the user, then the image is not satisfactory as a whole, even when the image is satisfactory in all points except for the above. It is impossible to print any still image which is favorite for the user.